


7 Minutes With the Libero

by ZenoXeno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoXeno/pseuds/ZenoXeno
Summary: Both the second and third years decide to head over to Tanaka's house to hangout, leading to a short game of 7 Minutes In Heaven. Asahi is not prepared when its seen that he has to be with his team mate, Nishinoya.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 79





	7 Minutes With the Libero

Karasuno had just finished eating out after a successful practice match with Nekoma High. They talked, they laughed, they bickered, it was a wonderful rest of the evening. The first years were the first to realize how late it had gotten, and decided it was time to leave. They all grabbed their bags and said their goodbyes to everyone else. Soon after, the majority of the seconds years were about to leave as well when Tanaka stopped them.

“Oi! I have an idea!” He exclaimed.

Ennoshita turned to face him and placed his hand on his hip, replying with a heavy sigh. “Yes, Tanaka?”

“All us second years, plus the third years.” He spun around and pointed at Daichi and the others. “My house.”

Nishinoya sprung on top of Ennoshita, cheering to the idea. Narita and Kinoshita seemed to be up for it too, but Ennoshita was still on the fence. “Isn’t it too late for that? It’s 7pm, idiot.”

The wing spiker jumped off the ground. “It’s never too late for more bonding time! Saeko won’t mind, although her practice might be somewhat loud. What do you guys say?”

All the second years cheered (even Ennoshita, not as enthusiastic as the others, though). Daichi and Suga seemed to be on board. The two looked over at Asahi, who was slowly leaning toward his bag.

“You’re going too, Asahi.” Daichi said, sternly but teasingly. The ace jumped. He’d rather go home, but it seemed alright since all the second and third years would be there.

They thanked the chef and the waiter for their dinner, grabbed their bags, and followed Tanaka to his house. The majority of the second and third years were up front, chatting off the night, which left Nishinoya and Asahi behind, walking at their own pace.

“C’mon, Asahi! It’ll be fun. Stop worrying so much.”

The third year looked down at Nishinoya with a exhausting face. “I’m not worried! I’m just tired...” He looked up at the night sky, reassuring himself that he would have fun and nothing was going to be awkward.

Suddenly, he felt something on his arm. Asahi turned his head to see both him and Nishinoya’s arms locked together. “If things get uncomfortable for you, just give me a tap on the shoulder, and you’ll get the time of you life!” The libero told him, showing a smile brighter than the stars above him.

Asahi’s face became flustered. He gave a faint smile and chuckled at the boy’s remark. “Thanks, Noya... I appreciate it.”

The two caught up to the rest of the members and joined in their conversation.

***

Twenty minutes later, everyone finally arrived at Tanaka’s house. Soon enough, the entry way with “ojamashite sumimasen”s and multiple footsteps approaching Tanaka’s room. They all scattered around his room, inspecting every inch of the familiar room they had visited many times.

Kinoshita clapped his hands together. “So! What should we do???”

Everybody glanced at each other. Coming over to the member’s house seemed like a great idea when they thought of it, but now that everyone was here? There was nothing but awkward silence.

Finally, Suga rose up from the ground. “I got an idea.” He smirked. “Seven minutes in heaven?”

Daichi shot a look beside him to the setter. “Suga! You can’t possib—“

The third year chopped the captain in the stomach, resulting to him hunching over in pain. “Oh, lighten up, silly! Kuroo isn’t here so you’ll be fine.”

Daichi shot another look at Suga, this time wearing an angered expression with hints of red on his cheeks. “What the hell are you talking about? Kuroo and I ar—“

Once again, the setter chopped the third year in the stomach, making him collapse onto the ground this time. “So, what do you guys say?”

Everyone seemed to be ok with it, seen that people were either nodding in agreement or cheering. Even Asahi shrugged and decided to go with it, assuming he wouldn’t get chosen since he never got landed on for games like these. Suga smiled, heading out of the room to ask Saeko if they could borrow a glass bottle of any kind.

When he returned, everyone was already in a circle. Suga approached the middle and placed down the bottle. He went to an empty spot between Asahi and Tanaka. “Alright, who wants to spin first?”

Narita calmly raised his hand. “I’ll go.” He crawled to the middle and span the bottle quickly. After a moment of turns, the bottle finally landed on Kinoshita. He looked up at the fellow second year, shrugged, and made his way out Tanaka’s room into the closet followed by Narita.

For the next seven minutes, everyone decided to chat. The conversations went smoothly. Suga whispered something in Daichi’s ear to make his eye twitch, whispering back something that seemed to be very aggressive. Tanaka and Nishinoya were laughing their asses off about some sort of incident that had happened with Ennoshita. Asahi just sat there, playing with his fingers and staying silent. After the seven minutes have passed, Kinoshita and Narita entered the room. “Hey guys, were finished.”

Before Suga could ask who wanted to go next, Ennoshita interrupted him. “Hey, it’s almost 8pm. We should probably wrap this up and start heading home.”

“Awww, c’mon man!” Tanaka groaned. “Just one more round! Who knows, you could be paired up with me next.”

The second year rolled his eyes. “Shut your trap, bald boy. I’ll tolerate one more round, but then we’re all going back home.”

Everyone cheered. Suga cleared his throat. “So, who wants to go next.”

Nishinoya jumped up and down erratically. “Me! Me!” He rushed over to the bottle and spun it with all his energy. It turned faster that Hinata and Kageyama’s quick. Finally, it slowed down and landed on the one and only third year, Asahi Azumane.

It took him a minute, but as soon as the pieces clicked together, Asahi became a stuttering mess. “H-Huh????? What????????WAIT, HOLD ON A MINU—“

“Too late, Asahi-san!” Nishinoya yelled. He grabbed the ace by his wrist and dragged him out of the room. Everyone waved goodbye to the third year as he cried for mercy.

When the reached the closet, Nishinoya pushed Asahi inside and followed him in, closing the door behind them. It was dark in there. Cramped as well. “Damn, no light switch? That sucks ass.” Nishinoya said. “Am I right, Asahi?” No response. “... Asahi?”

The libero turned to face where he assumed his team mate would be. He reached his arm out to touch him, leaving him to be shocked by how much the ace was shivering. Damn, I forgot he was afraid of the dark. Nishinoya remembered.

“Hey, we can get out of here and pretend we did the seven minutes if you’re scared. Lets just get out of he—“

Suddenly, Asahi grabbed the back of Nishinoya’s shirt and pulled him onto his lap. He laid his head on top of the boy’s shoulder and continued to shiver. “Can we— can we stay here? I’d prefer that, if it’s alright. Sorry if it’s a bother. You don’t have to do it.”

The second year was still taken aback by the third year’s actions. He took a deep breathe, and chuckled a bit. “Sure, you man child.” He laid his hand on top of Asahi’s head. “I’ll protect you.” He claimed, laying his head beside the ace.

They sat there for a bit. Nishinoya released his hand off of Asahi and checked his phone. 8:07. It’s only been 4 minutes since they entered the closet. The boy looked over at Asahi, noticing that he was asleep. He smiled. “He’s so cute when he sleeps.” He muttered to himself. Asahi flinched, leading to Nishinoya realizing that he wasn’t asleep. He panicked. OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT-

Asahi giggled into the libero’s shoulder. “Thanks, Nishi...”

The second year gaped at the third year. He then smiled. He should’ve expected this reaction. It was from the timid, caring, teddy bear of an ace. He ruffled Asahi’s hair and laid his head by his once again.

The darkness swallowed them up, but in a comforting way. The two high schoolers felt at ease beside each other. It was as if they could stay like this forever, but all good things must end at one point. Nishinoya’s phone went off. He opened it to see that Suga had texted him. ‘7 minutes are up! :)’

He sighed and put his phone back into his jacket pocket. He looked over at Asahi and tapped his cheek. “Asaaahhhiiii, the seven minutes are over.” The ace slowly opened his eyes. “They are?” He repeated. “Ok... let’s return to the group, then...” He slowly got  
up and headed over to the door when he was spun around and pinned to the door. He started to panic for a split second until a pair of lips met his.

The third year’s eyes were wide open, shocked by what was happening. Yuu Nishinoya, the cheerful and energetic libero that was always so bright, was kissing him. Slowly, Asahi melted into the kiss and return the favor.

Nishinoya pulled back, looking up at Asahi’s face. He couldn’t see it, but he could practically feel the heat on the ace’s face. His assumption was right, though; the third year looked like a tomato. After a few seconds of catching their breath, the boy yanked Asahi’s collar down to him and kissed him passionately. This time, the third year wasn’t so hesitate to kiss back.

As soon as Nishinoya was about to kick it up a notch, light filled the closet. He pulled back and looked behind Asahi, becoming face to face with Saeko. “Oh, hey big sister!”

Saeko stood there for a minute, observing the situation in front of her. She looked at the short boy first. His hair was ruffled a little bit, and his lips seem pinker than usual. Then, when she took a look at Asahi, she knew what was going on. His hair was extremely ruffled by Nishinoya’s fingers and his cheeks were redder than anything she had ever seen. 

She looked back at the libero, then smirked. “It’s about damn time you made a move!” She stated, high-fiving the boy.

Nishinoya snickered. “Well, I couldn’t wait any longer, so I decided to throw my shot, and it looks like it worked!” He said, looking up at Asahi. The third year looked down at the boy. He grabbed ahold of the situation, and once again, became a stuttering mess. “I- Hold o— I CAN EXPLAIN—“

Saeko laughed. “There’s nothing to explain. Everyone else already informed me on what was happening, so this was what I was expecting to happen, so don’t worry, man child.”

Asahi hunched down, feeling like his soul had been sucked out of his body. Nishinoya chuckled, wrapping his arm around the high schooler’s neck. “C’mon, big guy, lets return to the others.”

As soon as they walked back into the room, everyone looked at them. Instead of the shocking reaction the two were expecting, everyone collectively responded with “Oh.” Suga looked at the two and did a victorious cheer. “I FUCKING KNEW IT! YOU OWN ME ¥1,071, SAWAMURA!”

Daichi groaned. “Why couldn’t you two have waited until after the hangout?”

Nishinoya rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, while Asahi’s hands were buried into his face. The libero looked up at him and winked, practically making Asahi weak in the legs.

A few moments after the two returned, everyone started to pack their bags and head home. Before Asahi made his way back home, the second year stopped him.

“Hey! I have an idea.”

The ace looked down at the boy. “Hm? What is it?”

Nishinoya pointed just finger onto Asahi’s chest and looked up at him with a sparkle  
in this eye. “Date at the movies. 6pm. I’m taking you out.”

The third year gaped at him, then heaved a sigh. “I have no choice, do I?”

“Nope!”

Asahi chuckled. “Alright... I’ll see you then.” He lowered his head down to kiss the libero’s head, and waved goodbye. He walked off into the night, happy that he was forced to visit his team mate’s estate.


End file.
